Natsu's Party
by Midnight1234
Summary: Natsu finally told the guild when his birthday is(after they wore him down enough to tell them)and a few of them decided to celebrate it for the very first time! They just need to wake the sleeping Salamander to do so.


**Hiya! I had an idea to make a one-shot out of this because I was bored! I need to finish the chapter for my other stories, but… I'm not in the mood for them at the moment. Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Natsu's Party~!**

Natsu slept peacefully in his hammock unaware to the five people outside his house and three cats.

Happy looked up at the five-seven counting Carla and Pantherlily-with determination set on his face.

"Alright!" the cat whispered so his best friend/father didn't wake up if he spoke too loud. "Today is our first day celebrating Natsu's birthday cause we finally broke his will power and made him tell us!" The others cheered in agreement. "Now we have to plan this out first! Erza, make sure you hide the cake until we are ready for it!" he ordered.

"Aye sir!" Erza saluted. Happy turned to Gajeel.

"Just in case he tries to escape, seal the windows and doors, and if he tries to attack us from our surprise, Gray we need you to shield us from his fire!" he ordered.

"Aye sir!" Both boys copied what Erza did.

"Wendy and Lucy, you carry the presents! Wendy, you need to use you Sky Dragon's Roar to clean up the place for a party , while Lucy, you call your crab-"

"Cancer!" she corrected.

"He looks like a crab." Happy deadpanned before going on. "You call 'Cancer' and have him cut these decorations up while Virgo comes and puts them up with you, Carla, and Pantherlily." Happy finished getting 'Aye sir's' out of all of them.

Happy rubbed his paws together as he faced Natsu's and his house with a smile. "Commence Natsu's first birthday celebration!" he cheered quietly, everyone nodding. Happy slowly opened the door to the cottage revealing a messy house and a peaceful sleeping Natsu with bed hair and only wearing boxers. His scarf was draped on a nearby dresser (the only thing that actually looked clean) and as for the rest of the house, it was a total disaster.

Natsu snored softly as his blanket fell off the bed and onto the floor from him rolling over so his back was facing the seven.

Everyone entered quietly and closed the door as silent as they could so not to disturb the sleeping boy and probably be turned to a crisp doing so.

Wendy set out to work on cleaning the place with her sky magic, careful not to harm anything like the presents as Gajeel sealed the entrances so he wouldn't escape. Cancer started to cut the decorations up while Virgo, Lucy, Carla, and Pantherlily put the finished ones up around the house. Once the place was finished for Natsu's party, everyone stood in front of the door marveling their work and how they managed not to wake the birthday boy up.

"Natsu-san looks so peaceful while he's sleeping." Wendy remarked quietly with a sweet smile. Everyone nodded in agreement as they relished the peacefully sleeping Natsu before he would be awake and probably attacking them with fire from being surprised from his sleep.

"Okay, on three." Erza whispered. "One,"

"Two," Lucy continued.

"Three!" Happy and the rest shouted. Gray turned on the lights as everyone shouted 'Happy Birthday Natsu!' Natsu groaned in his sleep as he unconsciously threw the nearest thing at them which happened to be a lamp.

"He sure is a heavy sleeper…" Lucy muttered while sweetdropping. Everyone nodded in agreement as they stood there dumbfounded.

"I've got an idea!" Happy shouted turning to look everyone while looking almost devious enough to scare them if he wasn't so cute.

"What is it?" Carla asked. Happy turned to her eyes turning to hearts as he was about to be lost in looking at his huge crush, but shook his head and looked back at the sleeping Dragon Slayer.

"We tickle him!"

"Tickle him?" everyone voiced confused. The blue Exceed nodded as he clenched a fist.

"Natsu is extremely ticklish!" he told them. Evil smiles seemed to plaster themselves on their faces as all of them slowly moved closer to the pink haired teenager about to pounce on him. Just as Natsu turned back over to face him, they pounced on him tickling everywhere they could.

Natsu's eyes shot open as it took his brain a second to realize the tickling fingers, and burst out laughing trying to get them to stop. Happy that it worked, they stopped and stood back.

"Happy Birthday Natsu!" they cheered in unison. Natsu sat up on the hammock and blinked at them with confusion.

"Huh?" he asked, tilting his head to the side with wide eyes.

"It's your birthday Natsu!" Lucy told him with a smile. Natsu blinked at them, and then looked at the calendar near him, then back at them.

"Huh?" he asked again his brain obviously still in sleep-mode. Gajeel sighed, obviously getting irritated.

"It's June 20th! Your birthday Hot-head." he snapped. Natsu blinked again earning annoyed sighs from everyone.

"June… 20th?" he questioned himself as he seemed to think about it. The gears in his head finally registered that it was indeed his birthday. Now he just stared at them with a raised eyebrow. "Then why are you here?" he asked.

"To celebrate your birthday Natsu!" Happy cheered. Natsu's eyes again glazed over with confusion.

"Huh? Celebrate my birthday?" he voiced. Everyone sighed in annoyance again as they stared at the Dragon Slayer.

"Yes idiot!" Gray shouted. Natsu tilted his head upwards, a finger resting on his chin.

"I never celebrated my birthday before." he mumbled to himself.

"Well now it is your first time to have a real birthday!" Erza shouted eyes sparkling as she held a fist to her chest while smiling weirdly.

"Natsu, can we just blow out the candles already?" Happy asked getting impatient.

"What candles? I see no candles." he pointed out looking everywhere for the candles his friend told him about. The vanilla cake with, 'Happy Birthday Natsu!' on it appeared in Erza's hands with candles neatly put on it. "Ohhh~! Cake!" Natsu cheered as fire magically set itself on top of the candles.

"Blow them out Natsu-san." Wendy suggested sweetly. Natsu nodded with excitement as he leaned in close to the birthday cake. Just before he blew out the candles, Lucy stopped him.

"Don't forget the wish!" she shouted just in time. The pink haired teenager nodded as he stopped to think of the perfect wish he could think of. He leaned in once more and blew out the candles saying,

"I wish Igneel was here to celebrate with us!"


End file.
